Vengence
by Miss-kittie
Summary: When Squall chooses Rinoa's life over Quisty's, Seifer has to step in to save her life... and her soul
1. Decisions

Anther explosion rocked the building, which was already on its last legs. The three SeeDs raced up the stairs, desperately trying to complete the mission. The blonde woman in front of them, obviously the leader, was panting slightly, her hair falling out of its neat bun and sweat gathering on her brow. The tall brunette man behind her ran effortlessly, scanning the stairwell in front of them for enemies. The last member of the party, a brown haired sorceress with delicate features, looked desperately behind them, her face marred with worry.  
  
Another large explosion threw the SeeDs against the wall of the stairs, but they quickly recovered, continuing their climb to the top of the building.  
  
"Squad A to Squad C, do you read me?" A voice crackled over a radio clipped the leader's belt. She yanked out the radio, and without slowing her pace, responded to the voice.  
  
"Yes Seifer, we read you. What's the situation?" She asked, trying to keep the tiredness from her voice as they hit another flight of stairs.  
  
"Quistis, the bombs are too close. The enemy is approaching rapidly, we don't know how long we can keep our position." Seifer responded in a deadpan voice. Fighting could be heard in the background, and Quistis growled in frustration.  
  
"Hold your position for a few minutes longer. We're almost to the top of the building. If the fighting gets too much for you guys to handle, bug out. We need to have as few casualties as possible." Quistis said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Roger. Over and out."  
  
Quistis clipped the radio back to her hip as the last flight of stairs appeared. She almost smiled in relief, signaling for the two behind her to stop. Quistis silently crawled up to the top of the stairs and peered around the corner. Nodding her head, she crept back to where Squall and Rinoa crouched, each trying to catch their respective breaths.  
  
"Here's the plan." Quistis began in a hoarse whisper. "There are three guards surrounding the item, each equipped with a hell of a lot of ammo. Scans show that each has at lease 70 thousand HP."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow, while Rinoa was almost floored in shock.  
  
"I know it sounds unbelievable, but I scanned them myself. None of them seem to be equipped with GFs, and they're all weak against ice magics. Squall, you and I will go after those three, while Rinoa sneaks around and uses her magic to get the stone. Each of you junction your ice magics." Rinoa and Squall nodded their heads, and began to arrange their magics. Quistis doubled checked to make sure Shiva was still junctioned, and smiled when Siren began to croon a soothing song in her mind. They sensed her worry. It was a hard mission for the SeeD exams, and she prayed silently that her cadets would be all right.  
  
With a nod of her head, they began to climb the stairs. The guards were ready for them, though, when Quistis and Squall began their assault. Quistis immediately cast Triple on Squall and herself, and Squall followed up by using Blizzaga. One of the guards called Earthquake, and the ground began to rumble ominously. It was going to be a long battle....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a yell Seifer impaled the solider, finishing him off. Seifer gave the dead man a lopsided grin, pulling out his Gun blade and looking around. His squad was being bombarded with Galbadian soldiers, but they were just so... Stupid. It was his fourth SeeD exam, and Seifer felt confidant that he could pass it this time. Their orders were to defend the entrance to the large square building to allow Squad C time to recover the stone and return. They would be doing splendiferously if only-  
  
A large bomb exploded nearby, and Seifer let out a string of obscenities as he was thrown to the side.  
  
The Galabadian soldiers weren't the problem, it was those Hyne-damned bombs! They were infused with Firaga, which made the bombs twice as deadly as the average artillery. So far, there weren't any casualties, but a few rather serious injuries that Selphie was currently tending to.  
  
Seifer spotted another round of soldiers coming, and with a sigh he turned to fight them. It was going to be a long battle....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shiva dealt the finishing blow to the last guard, and Quistis fell over with a sigh of relief. She and Squall had both sustained substantial damage, and they were on their last legs when it was finally over. Rinoa was almost done de-enchanting the protective case surrounding the stone that was causing so much trouble.  
  
The mystery around the stone had caused the Galabadians to steal it from Dr. Odine's lab before he could fully study it. He had made the mistake of releasing the information on its power, which was so great; it could apparently blow up an entire continent effortlessly. It was not known what exactly the stone did, which got the nickname of the Vengeance stone due to the power it potentially had. Even though the function was not known, any country that could harness such power would obviously gain control of the world. SeeD had been deployed to recover the stone and return it to Esthar.  
  
With a final shout, a faint shattering sound could be heard around the stone. Rinoa had broken the spell. With a lopsided grin, she reached inside and picked up the stone. It looked like a large diamond, reflecting the light and causing tens of thousands of rainbows to scatter about the room. A faint humming noise could be heard from the stone, and the group stared at it in wonder.  
  
Their moment of wonder was shattered when a bomb directly hit the building. The whole group was thrown to the side violently. Quistis flew thought the air, and with a sickening thud was thrown into a wall. Rinoa was thrown into a table, breaking it in two. Her limp body fell to the floor, clearly unconscious. The only person able to stand was Squall. The building gave a shudder; it was going to collapse at any moment. Both females appeared to be unconscious, and Squall knew that he could not carry both women.  
  
He had a dilemma.  
  
Save the one he loved, his soul mate, the person who made him complete. Who made him smile and laugh. The person he could show emotion to, bear his soul to. The person he wanted to spend the rest of his natural life with, then the rest of forever with.  
  
Or save the woman who taught him. Who helped him to succeed when he thought he would fail. The woman who was his best friend, his confidant. Who always gave him good advice when he didn't know what path to take. Who supported him no matter what. Who taught him to follow his heart.  
  
"Follow my heart..." Squall whispered, looking at the two women who meant so much to him. He would have to follow his heart.  
  
His decision was made.  
  
He ran quickly over to Rinoa, throwing her over his shoulder. Without a second glace to Quistis he started down the stairs, thankful that she would at least be unconscious when the building collapsed. He knew that this would haunt him later, but right now he needed to save the one he loved, the one who he had sacrificed his best friend for. He would deal with the aftermath later.  
  
Little did Squall know that Quistis was very much awake. Had he looked closer, he would have noticed her eyes wide open, tears streaming down her face. She could not believe it.  
  
The man she loved with all her being.... Had left her to die. Without even a word of goodbye. Without even a sign that she meant something to him. She felt her heart shatter. She felt the sadness consume her like a fire. Her two companions wept with her, Shiva's icy tears streaming down her face as Quistis un-junctioned her two friends. She did not want them to see her die. She held their orbs, Shiva's a cold ice blue, and Siren's a warm coral color, looking into them. She silently willed them to the person who managed to dig her body out of the rubble.  
  
She felt the building shudder. Death would come soon. Quistis felt a trickle of blood come out of the side of her mouth. She ignored it, ignored the pain that throbbed throughout her being.  
  
She hadn't gotten to tell him she loved him.  
  
She thought she had meant something to him.  
  
But he discarded her like a piece of garbage. He had used up all he needed, and now she was useless to her. A small part of her whispered comfort to her, knowing that he had to be true to himself. He had to save his soul mate. But that didn't stop her from feeling as if he betrayed her.  
  
A small twinkle caught her eye, and she turned her head to look. Rinoa had dropped the Vengeance stone. It lay not three feet from her, shining with all its glory. Her left hand firmly clutching her GFs, Quistis reached out and took the stone into her hands. She would die with it, she decided, so that when somebody found her body, they would find the stone.  
  
If they found her body.  
  
The building shuddered again. It was almost time to die.  
  
The Vengeance stone began to glow. First, with a dull sort of throb, like the pain that Quistis felt. Then, it's light began to grow. And grow. Until Quistis had to shield her eyes from the glow. The light enveloped her, and she willingly let it take her. She would follow that light. She knew her destiny waited at the end of it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer cried out as he saw the missile hit the building, sending debris everywhere. His men scattered, trying to avoid getting hit by the chunks of rock.  
  
"MOVE OUT!" Seifer call out, signaling for them to start back to the submarine waiting for them at the harbor. He watched as everybody except Selphie left. She ran over to where Seifer stood, and gazed up at the building. The silence between them was a tense one, each were waiting for Squad C to appear at the door.  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
Squall burst out of the door, running at full speed, Rinoa in his arms. Selphie cheered, while Seifer frowned. Where was Quistis.  
  
"Run!" Squall ordered as he continued past Seifer. Selphie followed, instantly worried about Rinoa's limp form. Squall turned to look at Seifer, who hadn't budged. "That was an order, Seifer." Squall growled, stopping.  
  
"Where's Quistis?" Seifer asked defiantly. A brief look of loss past over Squall's face, before he turned heel and continued to run, following Selphie. Seifer blinked.  
  
"No." He whispered, whipping around and running into the building.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Seifer flew up the stairs, taking them three at a time, his trademark coat flowing behind him like a cape. Something inside of him told him that Quistis was not dead. She couldn't be.  
  
And he was going to save her.  
  
If it killed him. Literally.  
  
He owed her too much. When he came back to garden, she was the only one who welcomed him with open arms. Who fought on his side for him to stay. Who tutored him to get him to pass the written SeeD exam. Who put sweat and blood into him passing his test. Who tolerated his jabs and arrogance. And he'd be damned if she died without him at least saying "thank you."  
  
When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he gasped at what he saw. There she lay, her hair spreading around her like a halo, arms outstretched. He could see her GF orbs in her left hand, and in her right was the Vengeance stone, a light coming from inside of it dying. Without hesitating he swooped down and picked her up. He placed all three objects into his pocket, and took a moment to check for a pulse.  
  
He sighed in relief when he felt her heart beating.  
  
He then swore to kill Puberty Boy for abandoning her to die.  
  
It briefly crossed his mind that it might be a fairly good idea to actually get OUT of the building before swearing revenge. With a cocky grin at the unconscious Quistis, he turned around and began his rapid decent. He hadn't much time before the whole place would collapse.  
  
And he was SO going to live.  
  
After all, how can he kick Squall in his tiny balls if he was dead?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall paced in the entrance of the submarine.  
  
Seifer had defied his orders, and it would probably cost him the SeeD exam. Again. Rinoa was being treated by Selphie for injuries, silently weeping over the death of Quistis. Squall couldn't bring himself to tell them how he had chosen Rinoa over Quistis, and had simply told them the she had died from the impact, and had picked up Rinoa and ran.  
  
Guilt washed over him. He would tell them the truth later. It didn't matter if they all hated him for what he had to do; he had to be true to himself. And in order to do that, Rinoa had to live.  
  
They had forgotten the Vengeance stone in their haste to leave. Squall sighed. He hated failing a mission. A Recon team would have to be sent after it. Squall would make sure he was on the team, for he knew the team would also be deployed to recover the one casualty they had: Quistis.  
  
Squall squinted at the horizon. With a frown, he made out Seifer running like hell. But what was in his arms?  
  
A shocked look swept his face.  
  
"Quistis?" He uttered, dumbfounded. Seifer had rescued her. He had gone back in to save her, risking his own life to save another human being. Zell, who had been on squad B with Irvine, heard him whisper the name, and followed his gaze. Zell let out a whoop of victory, and to Squall's horror, began to excitedly shout about the blonde form in Seifer's arms.  
  
Seifer reached the boat a few moments later, panting, trying desperately not to drop the blonde woman in his arms. He was weak from running, and sweat dripped from his face. The world was spinning slightly, and Seifer fought to keep his balance.  
  
"She's alive!" Seifer managed to pant out, before falling over in exhaustion. The team dragged Seifer's prone form into the sub, gingerly carrying the blonde woman inside, and shut the heavy doors. The mission was over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Rinoa's eyes were red from the tears that were still cascading down her face. They were slightly puffy as she silently wept by Quistis' bedside. While Rinoa's tears were silent, Selphie was loudly bawling, head buried in Irvine's tan coat. Irvine looked sadly down at the prone from that was once Quistis Trepe, as Zell tried desperately not to punch something. His shoulders were shaking in a carefully controlled rage. Without a word he stomped off to the Training Center. Nobody followed.  
  
There were only two people missing from the room; Seifer and Squall. Squall wasn't far away, though. He was leaning against the wall just outside the Infirmary, his face blank. He would pay his respects to her later, when she was alone. Right now, he was content to let the others grieve.  
  
Seifer, on the other hand, was far away from the infirmary. He was in the "Secrete Place," silently smoking a cigarette. Seifer didn't normally smoke. Oh no, he only smoked when he was severely emotional. And, needless to say, this was a time for a smoke. He exhaled softly, a silvery cloud escaping his mouth and swirling around in the air. The doctor had told them that Quistis was indeed alive, but it was as if her sprit was gone.  
  
She would probably not wake up.  
  
The Unanimous decision was to keep her in the Infirmary until she either died or woke up. When Squall had told them the whole truth about his difficult decision, most sympathized with him. Rinoa had started to weep when she learned that she was all but the reason Quistis was.... Like the way she was. Only Seifer and Zell found it unforgivable. Zell couldn't believe that Squall hadn't even ATTEMPTED taking her too, and Seifer just could not believe that Squall would treat a dear friend like that.  
  
Seifer chuckled lightly. He had thrown the Vengeance stone at Squall, who had easily caught it in surprise, and stalked off. He was awaiting an announcement from Cid. An announcement that would either make him or break him. Seifer bet his money on the latter of the two. He had broken a direct order from a superior, and even if he had "saved" Quistis' life, an order was an order.  
  
The PA system crackled on. Seifer held his breath, snubbing out the cigarette with his fingers.  
  
"Will Seifer Almsy please report to my office. Seifer Almsy, please report to my office. The names of those who passed the SeeD exam will be announced shortly. That is all."  
  
Seifer blinked. Why would the headmaster need to see him...?  
  
Seifer swallowed, and headed off to face the headmaster.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer stood rigidly at attention, watching Cid pace in his office. His face was grim, and he looked as if he had shed a few tears himself over the fallen Quistis. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.  
  
"Seifer. As you have probably realized, I cannot pass you on the SeeD exam." Cid began gravely. Seifer's face didn't reflect the strong wave of nausea that swept through him, but kept a blank expression. The headmaster did not look like he was through speaking.  
  
"However," He continued as Seifer predicted, "I cannot fail you. You did save Ms. Trepe's life." Seifer was puzzled. What were they going to do with him then?  
  
"I have decided to send you on a separate mission. This will serve as an alternate SeeD exam. Our scanners have detected the presence of a new Guardian Force. Scans have revealed only that this is a powerful GF indeed, and that it is female. The GF uses a combination of all the Elemental magics, to create a blast that is virtually undependable. It would more than certainly kill a person with one hit. You will find and gain this new GF, then return with a full report on it."  
  
Seifer continued to be puzzled. A new GF? It reminded him of the two GFs that were in his pocket. He would deal with them later. "Sir, how and where can this GF be found?"  
  
Cid sighed. "That's the thing, Seifer. It appeared at the Lighthouse outside the old Orphanage. Dear Edea detected it, and feared for the children. She dares not go after it. She 'feels' from the lighthouse that there are certain requirements in order for the GF to accept you. If you do not have these requirements, Seifer, report back with your findings. You are dismissed."  
  
Seifer went into a stiff salute, then turned heel and left his office.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was close to midnight when Seifer went to go and see Quistis. Her room was deserted, unsurprisingly, but filled with flowers and cards. The perfume of hundreds of flowers filled the room as Seifer kneeled down next to his fallen instructor. She looked beautiful, he thought, bathed in the moonlight. He rich blonde hair tumbled over the pillow like a golden waterfall. Her ruby red lips were parted slightly, her face completely relaxed.  
  
*She looks so different.* Seifer marveled, staring her. *She looks so young... So innocent...* Seifer felt a wave of emotion come up through his being, and he slammed it down with his mental wall.  
  
"Hey Quisty." Seifer whispered, feeling ridiculous. "I'm going to borrow your GF's for a bit. In fact, I'm going to go and get a new GF. It's my mission, Quisty. Cid couldn't pass me on the test cause I saved you. But don't worry. I won't fail again, ok?" He gingerly picked up her pale little hand and held it in his. It filled him with wonderment, how tiny and pale her hand was compared to his own. With a lopsided grin, Seifer picked a pure white rose out of a bundle that sat next to her, and laid it across her chest. He then placed her hand over the stem of the flower, and stood.  
  
It was time to find the new GF.  
  
The hairs on the back of his head went up, and Seifer immediately tensed.  
  
"What do you want, Puberty Boy?" Seifer asked, his voice full of malice. Squall leaned against the doorframe, staring at Quistis.  
  
"The same thing you want." He answered softly, not meeting Seifer's intense gaze. "For Quisty to be ok."  
  
Seifer snarled in disgust and stalked out of the room, shoving past Squall.  
  
Seifer had a GF to catch.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee! Waddya think so far, eh? I think this is going to be different from your run-of-the-mill Seiftis'... Anyway it will be in the next chapter.  
  
R&R ^.^ 


	2. Morgan

Cid frowned as he sat at his desk, reading the new reports on the Vengeance stone. He took his glasses off and sighed, massaging his temples. Things were not going well. His best instructor was in a coma, probably never to awake. Some of the students (Namely the Trepies) blamed Squall for her current state, and refused to listen to reason. They didn't seem to realize that Squall had no choice, and that if he had chosen Quistis over Rinoa... Squall would never forgive himself. It was a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation.  
  
Never the less, Squall felt horrible for what he had to do. He was almost inconsolable. He even volunteered to teach Quistis' classes. Cid knew that the fact that Seifer was the only reason they didn't fail the mission bothered him as well. Seifer had managed to grab the Vengeance stone at the last minute, returning it to safe hands.  
  
Which led to the other problem. According to Dr. Odine's lab tests, the stone no longer held any power. Now it was just a pretty, useless Gem. Dr. Odine reported that the stone would still be kept in his lab for further examination. He feared the Galabadians had already harnessed the power of the stone. If this was true, Dr. Odine suggested to begin preparing for an incident like the Second Sorceress War.  
  
Cid felt a headache coming on. His best instructor down, his best SeeDs mourning, and a possible war looming over them. Cid threw his glasses on his desktop and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long few weeks, he could tell.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Seifer glared at the little boy, water dripping off of his nose. The little red head cowed in fear behind Matron, who was trying her hardest not to giggle.  
  
"Tony, that is not a very nice way to treat our guest." Matron chided softly, trying to sound stern.  
  
" I don't like him! He's mean and ugly!" Tony declared, ducking from his Matron's protective form long enough to stick is tongue out at Seifer. Seifer growled and attempted halfheartedly to grab the little runt. Tony ducked his hand with a squeal, and Matron smacked it.  
  
"Seifer, he's just a little boy. Now Tony, go join the others on the ship. I'll be along shortly." Matron ordered, giving Tony a slight push in the general direction of the White SeeD ship.  
  
"And water balloons are cheating!" Seifer hollered after him as Tony ran towards the dock. Matron finally let out a giggle, leading Seifer to the newly rebuilt orphanage. As soon as the little redhead was out of sight, Edea finally let her face slip into a frown. Seifer sighed as they walked into the orphanage, sensing his Matron's worry.  
  
"This new GF... It's something else." Edea said with a sigh, fretting around the small house. She frowned at a slightly crooked picture and straightened it thoughtfully. "I get a sense of pain, sorrow, loneness. I sense no anger, but to be safe I'm still leaving with the children until it's gone."  
  
Seifer nodded his head, crossing his arms.  
  
"Tony, that charming boy you met outside, he was the one who actually stumbled upon it. He was playing back there-- Heaven knows I've told them countless times to stay away from that old lighthouse-- When he heard a voice demanding that he prove his worth to gain its power. Poor thing was scared witless, and ran all the way back here. I'll admit, I didn't believe him at first, but after I scanned it, I felt the presence of a great force. I was scared it would hurt the children, so I called Cid..." Edea frowned at that last part.  
  
Seifer sighed, a deep, tired sigh. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"He... He told me about our little Quisty." Edea continued quietly. Seifer looked down to the floor, the carpet suddenly becoming fascinating. "Seifer, I-"  
  
"Look, Matron," Seifer interrupted suddenly, "getting all broody about it isn't going to make her wake up. So just tell me what I need to do to gain this GF." Edea blinked, then sadly nodded her head.  
  
"Frankly Seifer, I don't know what you'll have to do. Just be prepared for battle. Have you any GFs?"  
  
Seifer nodded his head, fingering the two orbs in his pocket. He'd have to junction them once he set off for the Lighthouse.  
  
"Then the most I can tell you is that it's on the top of the Lighthouse. And I must warn you, those stairs are rotted, so please be careful?" Seifer again nodded his head. Edea motioned for him to follow her as she walked out the back door. They walked in silence, descending the stairs that led to the beach. Seifer could see the white SeeD ship floating in the newly built docks. The breeze played with Edea's long black hair, sending it fluttering across her face, which was now held in a prim frown.  
  
Edea stopped in front of the docks. It was time for them to part ways.  
  
"My little Seifer..." Edea whispered, looking proudly up at Seifer. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Do be careful, child? I simply couldn't bear it if we lost another..." Edea swallowed, looking at the brink of tears. Seifer brought her into a tight hug, comforting the only mother he could remember. He then let his arms fall to his sides, giving Edea a little nudge towards the ship. She smiled thinly at him, then turned and boarded the vessel. Seifer waited until the ship pulled out of the docks before turning heel and setting off towards the lighthouse.  
  
He had a GF to catch.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He could feel the electricity in the air, standing in front of the lighthouse and looking up. The air was dry and stale, and there was definitely a hint of tension in the air. Seifer rolled his emerald eyes. Cheesy as all hell. Couldn't the GFs come up with a more original way to signify their presence?  
  
Seifer gave the two orbs in his pocket a lopsided grin. If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn that the icy blue orb had rolled its eyes at him... Seifer closed his eyes, concentrating on the orbs in his hands. When he opened his eyes, the orbs were gone and the two GFs were nestled firmly in his mind.  
  
*Heh... It suits me to have two beautiful half naked chicks as my Guardian Forces.* Seifer thought with a snicker.  
  
... We are not amused. The ice queen boomed in his head. Seifer smirked.  
  
*What? Let's face it, as GF's go you guys are seeeeeexay!* Seifer continued, with a wink.  
  
... For that, little human, I do believe Shiva and I are not going to share our little secret about your dearest Quistis! Laughed a gentle voice in his head. Seifer immediately frowned.  
  
*Information...?*  
  
I know something you don't know! Sang Shiva triumphantly. Seifer heard Siren giggling in the background. And at once, the two presences in his mind faded back into the depths of his subconscious. Seifer felt substantially annoyed. If the GF's had information on how to save Quistis...  
  
Seifer kicked himself for being snide to the GFs. He was positive they were going to tell him eventually...  
  
*But will it be too late?*  
  
Seifer frowned. First thing's first: The New GF. With an arrogant air around him he strode towards the door, flinging it open and nearly ripping it off its hinges in the process.  
  
"Oh Miss Guardian Force! Come out come out where ever you are!" Seifer called, lopsided grin on his face. He could feel Siren and Shiva groan in his head, and Seifer chuckled. Then, with a flick of his trench coat, Seifer walked into the lighthouse and began his search for the GF.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer frowned, panting slightly, as he leaned against the wall. The lighthouse had an ungodly amount of stairs, squat and narrow so only half his foot could fit on the step. Whoever had built the lighthouse had a sense of humor: He made the stairs so that there were as many as possible. The slope was low; Seifer's head almost hit the next row of stairs above him. The stairway spiraled around the building, hugging the wall, much like what Seifer was doing.  
  
*Reminds me of the building that Quistis was... Hurt in.* Seifer thought grimly, beginning his ascent again.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Seifer finally reached a door on at the top of the stairs. Seifer held his breath, checking to make sure all of his magics were junctioned, before flinging open the door and stepping into-  
  
A flower field.  
  
Seifer blinked. He wildly turned around, looking for the door that was once behind him. But all he found was more flowers. It was as if he was transported to another place... Another world even. The flowers were blood red and ebony, with golden leafs and stalks. The sky was covered in dark, angry clouds, and a strong wind whipped around him. Lightening flickered in the sky, but no thunder could be heard.  
  
*Edea... Didn't mention this part.* Seifer noted with a frown.  
  
And he blinked.  
  
For, where once was yet more flowers, was a throne. The throne was an elaborate one, on a pedestal of white rose petals. The throne itself was made of the reddest of roses, fresh in bloom. Seifer saw wickedly long thorns poking out here and there, and he shuddered to think of sitting on such a throne.  
  
And he blinked again.  
  
And the throne was now occupied. By a woman. She sat, legs firmly crossed, resting her head on her right hand as if she were bored or unamused. She wore a white gown, with a firm bodice with a plunging neckline that laced up with golden laces. The skirt flowed out from the hips, in shimmering waves, and bare feet poked out from underneath its hem. The skin on the feet was white, white as milk, and completely flawless. Golden tresses cascaded down milky shoulders in rivers, and lips as red as the roses she sat on pouted at him, dull sapphire eyes flicking over Seifer, a delicate golden eyebrow raised.  
  
And Seifer swallowed. Hard. Super hard. As if he were swallowing a shoe. Or his own gun blade, which he almost dropped in shock.  
  
"Q-q-quistis?" Seifer whispered, his own sea green eyes wide in shock. She sighed, a breathy little sigh like the breeze on a warm day, and the wind whipped wildly around Seifer.  
  
"Tell me, little knight, have you come to try and win my favor? To prove your worth to gain my aide?" She asked, her voice flat, as if to say "ok, whatever, let's just get on with it."  
  
Seifer just stared in awe. "Quistis... Damn, why don't you dress like that more often?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. The woman's eyes narrowed, and a clap of thunder rolled over his head. Lightening crashed down just a few feet away, and if Seifer hadn't had thunder junctioned as an elemental magic he'd be fried. Instead, he just stood there in shock, frowning slightly.  
  
"IF you must call me something, you pathetic fool, I am called Morgan. Answer me now! Have you come to win my favor?" She spat, giving Seifer a glare that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose." Seifer replied hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He KNEW this was Quistis; this 'Morgan' looked AND sounded exactly like the fallen instructor.  
  
Morgan nodded her head, stifling a yawn. "Very well then. I shall prevent you with a task. If you fail this task, little knight, your soul is mine. But, if you pass, you will gain my aide in battle."  
  
Seifer nodded his head. Most GF's you had to fight to gain, or draw from enemies. It surprised him that instead he would have to do a task. But, he figured it couldn't be that hard. After all, he'd been training on the Island Closest to Hell, what could be so hard about recovering a plant or something?  
  
Morgan smiled, a thin little smile that sent shivers down Seifer's spine. "You, little knight, must find my Heart."  
  
Seifer blinked in surprise.  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
He found himself on the bottom floor of the lighthouse, completely confused. He felt Shiva laughing in merriment, and growled in anger.  
  
Ready for our little chat? Shiva asked with a playful giggle.  
  
"Stop toying with me, dammit! What the hell is going on here?" Seifer demanded aloud.  
  
Don't be rude, young master. Siren chided gently. It is what got you in trouble in the first place. Seifer sighed, waiting for the GFs to continue.  
  
The woman known as Quistis was scorned by love, was to die because of it. Shiva began, her merriment dying down.  
  
But she had The Stone with her. Siren continued, not missing a beat.  
  
The stone gave her a choice: To die right then and there, or to be given power beyond her wildest dreams, to become a higher being without the ability of love.  
  
"The stone?" Seifer mused. "You mean the Vengeance Stone? It turns people into GFs?"  
  
Shiva nodded her icy head. Any being found worthy at their time of death, who possesses The Stone, is given the option. We were all once human. Siren frowned softly, strumming the stings of her harp into a gentle melody.  
  
Because we do not love, we are not hurt, no longer mortal, and become different beings entirely. Morgan was once Quistis Trepe, but now that she does not love, she is no longer that woman.  
  
Seifer cast his eyes downward, thinking. "She told me to 'find her heart.' What does she mean by that?"  
  
She means exactly what she says. Shiva said with a laugh. I cannot tell you where her heart lies. I can only tell you that it is a gem unlike any other you have ever seen nor ever will. Her heart, though, is in pieces. You must gather the pieces and rebuild her heart.  
  
Seifer sighed. "What will happen when I give her her heart back?"  
  
She will destroy it. Siren said gently. Sealing her fate forever as a Guardian Force.  
  
Our time here is done for now. We will come again, when the time is right. Shiva said, and with that the two GFs receded back into Seifer's mind.  
  
"Wait! Is there any way I can save her? To make her human again?" Seifer cried out desperately. His only answer was the wind whistling through the eves of the lighthouse. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. Decided to take my time, not to force the story to come out. What do you think of it? Next chapter should be out soon enough. 


	3. Information

The six people in the room stared at Seifer as if he had grown purple horns with pink polka dots. With a feather on top.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Zell said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Quistis, who is now a GF named Morgan, has ordered you to find her heart upon penalty of your soul??!"  
  
Seifer nodded his head. "Yup. 'Bout sums it up."  
  
Cid took his glasses off and pinched his nose bridge. Xu rifled through her purse briefly, bringing out a bottle of Aspirin. After taking a pill, she tossed the bottle to Squall, who followed suit. Selphie sat, silently regarding the floor, while Irvine maintained his firm hold on her hand, staring at the mutually interesting floor. Seifer sighed, thankful that this 'Morgan' had not put a time limit on his little quest. Otherwise he'd probably be screwed.  
  
"And the Vengeance Stone turned her into the GF Morgan?" Cid asked, blinking. Seifer nodded his head again.  
  
"Uh... What did she mean by 'find my heart?'" Selphie asked suddenly, looking up and meeting Seifer's eyes. Seifer shrugged.  
  
"Shiva was kind enough to inform me that her heart turned into a gem or something, and it's pieces scattered around. I have to find the pieces, put them back together, and present it to Morgan so she can destroy it. By destroying her heart, she will forever seal her fate as a GF. Which is why I would like to request a team to help me research the subject. It is, after all, my soul on the line here. We must, of course, find some way to make Quistis back into... Quistis."  
  
Cid sighed, long and deep, cleaning his glasses, nodding his head all the while. "Granted. Take as many SeeDs as you need. Submit a report of your progress every 24 hours. As far as your alternative exam went, consider yourself a SeeD Mr. Almsy. You'll find your new uniform in your new quarters. Room 56, second hall to the right in the dorm."  
  
"Sir... I'll need to know more about Instructor Trepe, in order to find her heart..."  
  
Cid nodded his head again. He rummaged through his desk, picked out a card key, and tossed it to Seifer.  
  
"It's my skeleton key. Use it to get into Quistis' room. Please return it after you've found what you need." Cid said, suddenly looking years older.  
  
Seifer stiffly saluted, then exited the room. Squall and the rest of the 'Heroes' followed in silence.  
  
"Who are you going to pick to assist you?" Selphie asked timidly.  
  
"Probably Fuujin and Raijin, maybe Judy." Seifer said absentmindedly. Zell perked up slightly at the mention of his girlfriend's name. The library girl would defiantly come in handy for a situation like this. Fuujin was, in all seriousness, a complete and total bookworm, with a large collection of rare books that she had yet to even read, a number about the Guardian Forces Balamb Garden depended on so much. And where there was Fuujin, there always had to be Raijin.  
  
The train of people entered the elevator, silence falling over them. The elevator dinged as its doors opened on the first floor, and the crew silently exited. Squall, Irvine, and Selphie all headed towards the infirmary to keep vigil over Quistis' prone form, while Zell took off in the direction of the training center. Seifer frowned at the keys in his head. One was to his dorm. The other...  
  
With a shrug and a sly grin, Seifer strode towards the dorms. At least he'd get to take a peek in the famed instructor's underwear drawer... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B......... She's doomed./B Shiva stated flatly. Siren simply sighed, strumming absent-mindedly on her harp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer began whistling as he strode away from the library, trademark smirk on his lips, oozing an attitude. He had just informed Fuujin and the rest of what he needed from them. Fuujin promised that she would stop by his new place with any new findings. It was time for Seifer to do his part. His smirk widened as he stopped in front of room 31: Miss Quistis Trepe's quarters.  
  
"My mission? To boldly go where no man has gone before..." Seifer muttered as he fiddled with the lock. With a satisfying "click" the door unlocked, and swished open. Seifer stepped inside, and took a wary look around as the door automatically closed behind him. The room, which must serve as Quistis' living room was... Bear to say the least. No pictures adorned the plain, eggshell white walls. Plain, square tables held lamps to either side of a large, white couch that faced a bookcase filled with books. Seifer raised an eyebrow. The only piece of technology in the room was a telephone, which was hanging on the wall closest to what looked like the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was small. Very small. 'Tiny' didn't serve justice to the cooking area. A small 2-eye stove sat atop an equally small oven, with a small expanse of counter before a single, large sink appeared. The refrigerator looked ridiculously big in the room, humming softly. The kitchen was almost entirely done in tans and creams save the stove and oven which were silver.  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. This was not how he pictured the great Quistis Trepe living. With a shrug he strode down a small hall, noting the bathroom on the left hand side, to the only bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was really the only place in the dorm that looked slightly decorated. The carpet was a pale blue (A welcome change from the plain white stuff through the rest of the place), setting off the pale, pale yellow wallpaper. The queen-sized bed was covered with a thick yellow blanket, just darker than the color on the walls. A small desk sat in a corner of the room, with a lamp and a book placed neatly on top. Curious, Seifer walked over and picked up the book, flipping to a random page. He was mildly surprised to discover the book as Quistis' journal.  
  
Seifer grinned, and snapped the small, blue book shut, placing it in his pocket as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Seifer declared as he exited the dorm, deciding that the diary was his number one priority.  
  
After all, how often do you get the chance to read a dear instructor's diary? ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~June 12  
  
He caught me crying again today.  
  
I know that I shouldn't have been, but I tripped when I was playing outside, and fell into a rosebush. Darla's prized Red and White rosebush. The thorns scratched me everywhere, and it hurt really bad every time I tried to get out. I managed wriggle free, but it hurt so much I started to cry. Just a little, nothing like the grand tantrums Edward throws every time he doesn't get his way.  
  
But He was just happening by when he heard me sniffle. He dragged me inside, not saying a word. He carried me into my room. Then he started to yell again. The usual things, how a Trepe never cries, how he wished that he hadn't adopted this "weak link" into his family. He decided to give me something to cry about...  
  
I hate this place. I hate it I hate it I hate it. I promised myself that I'd never cry, even when it hurts. Even when the kids at school pick on me for living with a rich family, even when He beats me, and that no matter what I'm going to find some way to escape. I'm not going to run away, only the weak run from problems. And I can't be weak. Not ever. I have to be strong... Have to try my best...  
  
I turned in an application for Garden today, without Him finding out. It should take a few months for them to process, but I'm sure they'll accept me after I turn 10. He can't get me at Garden...  
  
I hate Darla. I hate her roses. I hate her son.  
  
~  
  
Seifer frowned, setting down the diary slowly. Quistis had started her little diary at 8, and he had read up until she was almost 10. She had, apparently, been adopted into a well-to-do family, The Trepes. But the woman responsible for her adoption died suddenly (Quistis didn't write the cause of death, just that she had died). Up until that point she had been calling her new parents Mother and Father. But something had made her father change into a much different person. From what Seifer could tell, he beat her fairly often. If her grades slipped below an A+, she was grounded until her grade was pulled above and beyond most capabilities of the average 9 year old. When she wasn't at school, she was studying. Never allowed to play, never allowed to have friends, always had to be five steps ahead of her peers.  
  
With a sigh, Seifer rubbed his temples. This... Was going to be a little difficult. More than a little, a lot difficult.  
  
Yay.  
  
There was more to read, so much more.  
  
More, in fact, than Seifer cared to read on an empty stomach.  
  
Like magic a soft knock was heard on Seifer's door. Tossing the diary carelessly on the coffee table that held everything else BUT coffee, Seifer rose from his couch to greet what was probably Fuujin at the door.  
  
And sure enough, when the door slid open with a subtle "swish," Fuujin stood silently, notes in one hand, a tray from the cafeteria in the other.  
  
"Ah, a life saver as always! I was just thinking about food." Seifer said, giving Fuu his most charming smile as he relieved her of the tray. Fuu rolled her eyes, brushing past Seifer to enter his quarters. Smile morphing into smirk, Seifer closed his door and, after knocking off a stack of "Weapons Monthly," set the tray neatly on his dining area table.  
  
"You talk, I eat?" Seifer asked, eyeing the notepad covered in the chocobo- scratch that was Fuujin's handwriting. Fuu simply nodded her head, pulling up a chair across from her long-time friend.  
  
"I found some rather... Surprising things." Fuu began softly as Seifer bit into a hotdog. Contrary to popular belief, Fuu was perfectly capable of talking in complete, non-shouting sentences. Her unique way of talking in public made those who were unaware uneasy and set them off guard. Fuu, of course, used this to her full advantage to get whatever she needed from said people.  
  
"Like?" Seifer prompted, mouth full of half-chewed pig parts.  
  
"Well, a few of my older books confirmed that GFs are created when a creature, and this isn't limited to just humans mind you, is holding a Vengeance Stone right before their time of passing on. The stone reads who you are, and your subconscious mind chooses whether or not to allow the energy to come within. If you allow it, even if you aren't consciously aware of your decision, it comes into you. It's like the life draining from you is replaced with the energy within, and that is the only way the power within can be tapped."  
  
Seifer grinned, thinking of all the scientists beating their brains out trying to find a way to access the energy. If only they had taken time to actually READ about the stone, instead of throw every experiment in the book at it!  
  
"Once the power is within you, it evolves your body into a higher being. Refines a power you once had, gives you access to power we can only dream of. And then it sends your 'being' into a Place. A place we can only access through our GF orbs to summon them."  
  
Seifer finished his hotdog and started on another, thinking about what Fuu was saying.  
  
"Now, normally once you become what we call a Guardian Force, you're stuck like that. To eternally aid whomever gains your orbs. Some you must fight with to earn their aid."  
  
"Like Ifrit or Diablos?" Seifer interrupted, sipping his soda.  
  
"Yes. Exactly like them. They choose to be of this world and challenge those who want the added power of that GF. The GF, in turn, grants his orb in return for being beaten. Therefore, many people with that GF are running around."  
  
Seifer had to grin at that. Everybody and their brother had Ifrit at Balamb.  
  
"But others end up with only one single orb available, and are content to just aid whomever asks for it."  
  
"You said that 'normally' being a GF is permanent. Why only normally?" Seifer asked with a frown.  
  
"When a GF is created, their heartstone, or a physical concentration of all that makes the individual them, is shattered. Their stone was complete, or they had experienced every emotion there was to feel. They had all known the pains and joys of love, and since a GF cannot feel this emotion, they could choose to live without it. But Quistis was incomplete. She only knew the pain of it. So, instead of shattering into a thousand pieces, which would by the way eventually evolve into magic, her heartstone just... broke. It can be repaired."  
  
"And can we fix her when we put it back together?" Seifer asked slowly.  
  
"Perhaps. It's never happened before. Once put together, her heartstone is incomplete. We must fill the final void, so that she may re-evaluate her decision to become a GF. If she decides that whatever it was that completed her is worth staying in the mortal world, she should go back to good ol' Icebitch. If it isn't enough... Well, at least you'll have a super strong GF?" Fuu supplied with an indifferent shrug.  
  
"Ok... So how do we find the pieces to her stone thingy?"  
  
"In the places of her strongest emotions." Fuu said simply.  
  
Seifer smirked at the simple diary lying innocently on the coffee table.  
  
"You know, Fuu, I might have just the way of finding just such places."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
B Did I mention Quistis is doomed?/B Shiva asked flatly.  
  
B Several times, dear Shiva. /B Siren replied with a small, warm laugh.  
  
B Just checking. Because she's doomed. /B  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN:  
  
Miss me, dear sweet readers? This chappy was long in coming, and doesn't make up for it in content. What can I say? Writer's Block is a bitch. There might be a few flaws in the writing, and I'm going to repost the two previous chapters with the proper revisions to them.  
  
Till next chappy! 


End file.
